


A Different Game

by KatNocta



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, post-dsod, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNocta/pseuds/KatNocta
Summary: While Yugi is used to Kaiba inviting him over for a game every so often, this one turns out to be entirely different than he expected.





	

“Are you up for a game?”

Yugi smirked, half amused, half excited. He adjusted his phone so he could hear better as he adjusted one of the game shop’s displays.

“Kaiba, do you really need to ask?”

A low snicker filtered through the line into his ear. “I suppose not.” Kaiba never said “hello” or “how are you”...but this was a greeting in and of itself now. Despite his query, he really didn’t mind. He loved games, both old and new; Kaiba knew that.

“When and where?”

“The usual place. Seven this evening?” It was nice to hear him actually ask as though his schedule mattered, instead of commanding. For anyone else, it was a normal question; from Kaiba, it was a sign of his relatively newfound respect.

“Sounds good,” Yugi’s smirk became a genuine smile. “See you then.”

He hung up, but not before he could hear the click on the other line signifying that Kaiba had done the same. He laughed softly to himself, placing the game display back into its proper place, and continued his routine of closing up the shop for the evening. It was silly, trying to beat Kaiba at his own abrupt style of cutting calls short. But it was fun, in its own way...a little mini-game he played.

He wasn’t entirely sure how the whole thing had started...well, he knew _when_ , he supposed - after all the smoke cleared following the whole strange affair with Diva. While most of the rest of the world was fixated both on the strange occurrence and the marvel of Kaiba’s virtual reality technology, Kaiba had started looking at Yugi differently, and Yugi knew why.

Yugi had beaten him in their duel. The only thing that had stopped it from going on official record was Diva’s interruption.

Having dismissed Yugi as lesser than the Pharaoh for so long, despite knowing how good he was on his own, he had not expected to be beaten. At all.

There were only two other people who had beaten Kaiba in a duel. Neither one was present in this world anymore. Kaiba had gone back to being undefeated...and Yugi had changed that. Lesser, ordinary Yugi...as Kaiba saw it, anyway. Yugi himself had known for a while that he and Atem were on par with each other, but had never expected Kaiba to recognize it.

But he had. And he began looking at Yugi with something akin to respect. Or at least, as much respect as one could expect from Seto Kaiba.

He’d called, asking for a rematch. A private rematch, in that... _unbelievably_ crazy apartment he’d constructed in orbital space. No crowds, no high stakes, no virtual reality, no supernatural interruptions...just them. A test, Yugi knew, to see if he could best him again.

He could, and he did. It was EXTREMELY close...but he’d won again. And instead of ranting or raging like Yugi had expected, Kaiba had sat back, folded his hands in front of his face, and was quiet for several moments, staring at the dueling mats in front of him.

Yugi had sat back, too, letting himself unwind a little. It had been a tense match, no matter how confident he was in his own abilities.

“Well then,” Kaiba had said suddenly, breaking the eerie silence. “That was unexpected.”

Yugi smiled. “It was fun,” he’d replied, truthfully. There weren’t too many people who could keep him on his toes in a duel the way Kaiba did.

“...it was,” Kaiba had said slowly, surprising Yugi. “Fun” was not a word one tended to associate with Seto Kaiba’s general vocabulary.

They had sat in silence for another moment, until Yugi had opened his mouth to suggest they take the...shuttle? Spaceship?...back down to Earth. But Kaiba had interrupted him.

“Yugi, I have a...request,” he’d said, his tone neutral. Yugi raised an eyebrow in question as Kaiba finally looked him in the eye. “An offer, really. While the basics of my Duel Links VR system are ready for the public to use, there are aspects about both the game and the world in it that require extensive testing. And there are very few people smart enough or good enough duelists who could handle what I would need. You’d be compensated, of course; this requires actual skill, not just feeding data into my servers.”

Yugi had let his surprise show; he’d expected Kaiba to ask him to keep their duel secret (he would have been fine with that), not offer him a job. Though in a way, perhaps this _had_ been his job interview, of a sort. It did sound interesting.

Kaiba put his deck back together and rose, heading to the computer to key in a few commands. “Think about it, if you need to,” he added. Yugi watched as he spoke to the AI, commanding it to prepare the shuttle for descent. His mind was made up already, truth be told, but this respect from Kaiba was extremely new. It was nice.

He rose himself, gathering his cards and mat. “I’ll do it,” he’d said.

Kaiba looked over his shoulder at Yugi, smirking. “Good,” he’d said simply.

And so their meetings had begun. Sometimes, Yugi would meet with two or three other top-ranked duelists and they would enter the VR world together to test out paired duels, or group vs AI duels, or specialized event mechanics. If they found a bug, they were able to log it and pass it along to the developers and coders working on it. If something went wrong and they got stuck (which actually happened twice, and Yugi was not ashamed to say that it had scared him shitless each time), Kaiba himself was watching and was able to pull them out.

Sometimes, he met with Kaiba and one or two gaming strategists, to work on visualizing other aspects of the game...and sometimes other games altogether. Duel Monsters was the world’s obsession, but there were plenty of other ways - _limitless_ ways, as Kaiba liked to say - that the VR world could be used, for gaming or otherwise. Yugi had been intimidated by the sheer intelligence of that group at first, but they listened to his suggestions, and those sessions actually became fun. Wanting to create games of his own was a goal of his, after all, and he learned a lot.

And sometimes, he met with Kaiba alone. Sometimes it was to duel. Sometimes it was to discuss the VR developments. And sometimes...it was to try a new game, or a different game that Kaiba was considering supporting. Everything Kaiba did had an aspect tied to his business, but Yugi could understand that. It was his company, and the vast majority of its success was due to his own genius and drive. But the duels and games were enjoyable in their own right, and he could tell Kaiba felt the same. They were both gaming nerds at heart, after all.

It had become more enjoyable than everything else. He loved gaming, and Kaiba was an excellent partner as much as he was an excellent opponent. He was still arrogant as hell no matter what, but Yugi learned that he could take a joke or teasing comment, and their banter sometimes made both of them laugh. He’d never thought that he’d hear Seto Kaiba laugh out of genuine humor.

Yugi shook his head, coming back to the present, realizing he’d been standing with his hand on the light switch to power down the storefront lights for quite some time. He still had plenty of time before his meeting with Kaiba tonight, however, and he went up to help Grandpa with dinner and share his plans.

Grandpa, mischievous as ever, laughed outright and said, “Never thought I’d see the day when Seto Kaiba would get along with anyone, much less _you_. You sure he doesn’t have a _thing_ for--”

“NO, GRANDPA, THANK YOU,” Yugi cut him off, turning bright red as his grandfather just laughed harder.

He did, however, make sure that he wore a neatly pressed shirt before he left.

If he was honest with himself, he wouldn’t entirely mind an advance like that. Kaiba, however, operated on an entirely different plane than everyone else, mentally and emotionally. The unlikely friendship that had blossomed between them was enough in its own right.

For now, anyway.

* * *

“Yugi,” Kaiba’s standard greeting reached him as he approached the shuttle bay.

Yugi grinned, anticipation dancing inside of him. “Kaiba.” He gestured to the shuttle. “Shall we?”

“Of course.” Kaiba went first. As usual.

Yugi sat in the seat behind Kaiba’s, thinking for one clarity-filled moment how crazy it was that he was becoming accustomed to _taking a shuttle to an apartment in space_ on a regular basis.

“So,” Yugi said, once they’d taken off. “What kind of game did you have in mind this time?”

Kaiba didn’t turn his head to look back at him. “You’ll see. Something different.”

Yugi smiled. He liked surprises. Especially from his rival. “Trying to keep me on my toes, are you?” he said lightly.

He could practically _hear_ Kaiba smirking. “Always.”

This was going to be fun.

The rest of the ride up was quiet, but Yugi didn’t mind. Kaiba was never one to tolerate irritating small talk, and Yugi was never good at it himself, anyway.

Besides, the speed at which they rose caused his ears to pop several times, so he concentrated on alleviating that.

And he also kept trying to guess at what Kaiba had planned. _Something different,_ he’d said...that could be almost anything. A new game? A different plan for his VR system? Or...something else entirely? Yugi wasn’t sure. Kaiba did like his secrets and surprises; sometimes it was pure showing off, but overall Yugi enjoyed the suspense and quick thinking usually required.

And sometimes he could surprise Kaiba right back, too. Those opportunities came too few and far between for his liking, though.

Soon enough, the shuttle docked in its bay, and they disembarked. Yugi paused, as he always did when he came here, taking a moment to enjoy the view...still not quite getting his head around the fact that he was looking _down at the planet_ because _that’s how far up they were_. It was stunning, and he had no words beyond that.

Yugi took a long breath and turned away, and saw that Kaiba was waiting by the entrance, looking at him quietly, an expression Yugi couldn’t quite place on his face. He felt his face grow a little warm. “Sorry,” he said, “I don’t know how you can get used to seeing this.”

Kaiba shrugged. “It happens,” he said dryly. “But it is nice to see that someone else appreciates it.”

Yugi raised his eyebrows. “I stop to look every time I come here,” he pointed out.

Kaiba smirked. “Yes, you do,” he said simply.

Yugi paused, unsure of what to say. He wondered suddenly if Kaiba always brought him up here _because_ of his appreciation for it, not purely due to his desire for privacy. If that was so...well, he wasn’t complaining, that’s for sure.

He realized he was staring at his rival...and uncharacteristically, Kaiba was staring back without snarking at him.

...Interesting.

He cleared his throat a little, feeling awkward. “So...shall we?”

Kaiba blinked, then shrugged again. “Of course.” 

* * *

The room was empty.

Well, almost. There were a couple of couches - those were new - and their standard gaming table and chairs.

But the tech gadgets, the extra screens they sometimes used, the holographic emitters, any of the games that were usually set into place for their use were gone.

Yugi stared, utterly perplexed. “Where is everything?” he couldn’t help asking.

Kaiba strode over to one of the wall consoles, giving a low, smug chuckle as he did so. “I did say we’d be doing something different, yes?”

“With you, even ‘something different’ still tends to involve holograms of some sort,” Yugi said dryly, leaning against the wall.

“Fair point.” Kaiba didn’t turn around from whatever he was doing. Yugi watched, still perplexed but intrigued. “But even the King of Games is wrong _sometimes_.”

Yugi snorted. He was about to retort, but then Kaiba keyed in a couple short commands and part of the wall to his right opened up…

...and revealed a larger table. With _hot food on it_. And a bottle of wine, which was being set there by what was unquestionably a _robot arm._

Yugi’s mouth dropped open. “You’re joking.”

Kaiba looked at him, as arrogant as ever. “No joke. You’re officially my first test subject for this experiment.”

Yugi stared at him for a moment, and then started laughing as he had a sudden flash of understanding.

Kaiba’s face darkened. “What?” he snapped.

Yugi felt himself grinning. “This is your idea of a date, isn’t it?” Only Kaiba could come up with an excuse this nerdy...and, he supposed, only he would find it this endearing.

Kaiba glowered, but Yugi noticed that his cheeks were slightly pink. “No. This is an _experiment_ \- seeing how food cooks differently up here, seeing how well robots can do it...all for the ultimate orbital space living arrangement.”

Yugi raised an eyebrow. Kaiba wasn’t fooling him this time. “...so, this is your idea of a date.” He felt a little giddy, if he was perfectly honest with himself...and also glad that he’d worn a nice shirt.

Kaiba looked distinctly uncomfortable. It was an unusual look for him; Yugi rather liked it. “...If you’d like to read it that way…” he started awkwardly, and Yugi realized he was seeing Seto Kaiba acting _flustered_. He also realized this was probably as close as Kaiba would get to asking him directly.

“Sure,” he said, smiling a genuine smile. “Why not?” Showing a little more confidence than he actually felt, he walked over to take a look at the dinner that was laid out.

Kaiba held up a hand, and he stopped. Two more quick commands, and the table wheeled itself out to rest against the gaming table. Robotic arms rose up from under it and moved the plates, cutlery and glasses to their usual table, and then returned to the...delivery table?...before it wheeled itself back.

“...okay, I’m impressed,” Yugi said, in total honesty. “You win this round.”

Kaiba smiled, in command of himself once more. “Don’t say that yet, Yugi,” he said, his tone silky, “we haven’t even truly begun yet.” He gestured to their chairs. “So. Shall we?”

Yugi sat, and felt like he was sitting down to a duel...albeit a highly unusual one.

Kaiba always was one for surprises. But now that Yugi had a handle on what Kaiba was doing...he felt he could surprise Kaiba himself once or twice tonight.

He smiled. “Game start,” he said, and Kaiba chuckled.

“Indeed.”

It was, as one would expect from Seto Kaiba, a high-class dinner. Steak, vegetables, cooked beautifully and of the highest quality. The wine was pretty good, too, and Yugi didn’t usually like wine.

“How’d you get all this up here?” Yugi asked, prodding a piece of meat with his fork. “Was it cooked up here too?” He was genuinely curious, but was also playing along with Kaiba’s “experiment” excuse.

“The same way I get everything else up here,” Kaiba said wryly. “But yes, actually...I’ve been working on domestic technology for this space for a while. This is functional as a workstation, but if we truly want to progress to orbital space - and maybe even planetary - living quarters, it’ll have to be able to handle everything.”

“You’re just not satisfied living in the dirt with the rest of us, are you?” Yugi teased.

Kaiba snorted. “I saw how you looked at the planet when we got here. You wouldn’t mind.”

“I believe you’re avoiding answering my question.” Yugi raised an eyebrow, thoroughly amused; he was not about to concede that Kaiba had a point.

It was Kaiba’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “It should be obvious. You’ve known me for how long now, and you still ask rhetorical questions?”

Yugi decided that now was an excellent time to take a sip of wine. He didn’t quite have a good response. Not yet, anyway. But Kaiba didn’t need to know that.

“So,” Kaiba said briskly. “How is it?”

Ah...the perfect opening. Yugi smiled. He lifted a small piece of meat delicately, noting with satisfaction that Kaiba’s eyes followed his movement. “The food? It’s excellent,” he said. He pretended to concentrate on chewing it as though he was analyzing its flavor, instead of monitoring Kaiba’s reactions.

If this was Kaiba’s idea of a date, there was no reason why he couldn’t flirt a little.

“Your robots know what they’re doing,” he continued, attempting to keep his movements fairly graceful as he reached for his glass once more. “Did they learn from you?” he added cheekily.

“Do I look like the kind of person who cooks on a regular basis?” Kaiba’s tone was his usual blend of sarcasm and mild irritation, but Yugi could tell that he was watching his every move.

Good.

“As you keep reminding me, Kaiba, you’re a man of many talents,” he said lightly. “Never hurts to ask.”

Kaiba actually _flushed._ Yugi couldn’t help noticing that his eyes looked a little brighter against the pink tinge in his cheeks. _Point for me_ , he thought smugly.

They made fairly short work of their meal, and Yugi could feel his cheeks grow warm from the alcohol. He was careful not to drink too much, and made sure to drink some water as well...he wanted to be fully in control tonight. But the wine did help loosen him up just a little, and he was perfectly fine with that. Interestingly, while Kaiba drank about as much as he did, he seemed as rigid as ever.

Perhaps he was nervous...normally, one would not assume that Seto Kaiba could be nervous about anything, but Yugi had seen him slightly off guard twice this evening. It was highly possible. He was, as Yugi noted more than once, rather fixated on his food...when he wasn’t fixated on Yugi himself.

Well, then...time to make his next move.

“So...shall we play a game?” Yugi smirked slowly, lounging back in his chair and taking a sip of his wine. His smirk broadened as he watched Kaiba visibly swallow. He liked making him uncomfortable like this.

“What did you have in mind?” Kaiba’s tone was dry, but there was a fire in his eyes that Yugi thoroughly enjoyed.

“Oh, I don’t know,” he murmured. “Something...different.” He took another sip and set his glass back on the table. “Something appropriate as a follow-up to this excellent dinner.” He saw Kaiba’s eyes follow the movement of his hand and deliberately leaned forward to rest his chin on his hand. “Did _you_ have something in mind, by any chance?”

Kaiba blinked and then the corners of his mouth quirked up a little, his face mirroring Yugi’s own. “As a matter of fact, I did.” He paused, as though for dramatic effect. “Do you dance, Yugi?”

Yugi couldn’t help staring. That had certainly _not_ been what he’d expected Kaiba to say. That said...weren’t they continually trying to surprise each other? He supposed it made sense. Though it was rather annoying that he was falling behind Kaiba in the surprise count once more.

“Only if I absolutely have to,” Yugi said dryly, to which Kaiba laughed outright. “Otherwise, not a bit. Why? Do _you_?”

“I do, actually,” Kaiba said, surprisingly matter-of-fact. “Being constantly invited to fancy dinners with other company presidents, country politicians...I had to learn.”

Yugi arched an eyebrow. “I suppose that’s expected. Do you enjoy it?”

“Not really,” Kaiba said, and it was Yugi’s turn to laugh. “However...when I realized that it was like any other game, it became more bearable.”

Yugi couldn’t help being intrigued. “A game?”

“Oh yes. Partner dancing is exactly like dueling in a sense. Only you are attempting to work with your partner, not defeat your opponent.” Yugi frowned a little in confusion. Kaiba stood.

And held out a hand.

“Shall I show you?”

Yugi felt his stomach flutter...both in trepidation and excitement. If he was reading Kaiba correctly, he could guess where this would go.

And he was entirely okay with it.

He rose. “Sure.”

Kaiba showed him how to stand - weight evenly distributed, for now - how to hold his arms and posture...and where to put his hands. In any normal dance class, the instructor would do this sort of thing all the time, he knew.

But this was different. He felt his breath quicken.

Kaiba smirked once more. “Game start.”

He leaned forward and instinctively, Yugi leaned back. “Very good.” He blinked in surprise. “This is called reading your partner. As the leader, it’s my job to let you know in small ways where to go next.” He leaned back, and this time stepped forward as he leaned forward again. Yugi instinctively mirrored him.

He realized he was looking at their feet and looked back up to meet Kaiba’s challenging - and rather amused - stare. He raised an eyebrow. “And why are _you_ leading, exactly?” He couldn’t help asking flippantly, even though he knew very well why.

Kaiba merely snorted. Abruptly, he pushed Yugi away and spun him around, so that now Kaiba was right behind him...still in the dance hold. He caught his breath as he heard Kaiba whisper in his ear, “Because I know what I am doing, Yugi.”

 _Seducing me in spectacular fashion is what you’re do--_ Yugi thought to himself, but was distracted when Kaiba spun him back around. He tripped over his own feet this time and stumbled. “You, on the other hand,” continued Kaiba, steadying him slightly, “do not.”

Yugi had to laugh. He hadn’t even danced more than once at prom. _Of course_ he didn’t know what he was doing!

...but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun. Kaiba was in far too much control.

“I’ll have to learn fast, then,” Yugi murmured, smiling. “My turn.”

He leaned back, stepping once, twice, three times backward and pulling Kaiba with him as he did so. Kaiba nearly tripped in his surprise...but not quite. Oh well. “I end my turn,” he said slyly.

Kaiba looked genuinely amused. “That’s not how it works.” He stepped and pivoted, and Yugi’s feet nearly left the ground as he tried to keep up. “There’s only one leader. Besides...you’re a little short to lead.”

Yugi snorted, amused himself but concentrating on his next move. He looked his partner directly in the eye. “And who says I’m playing by _your_ rules, Kaiba?” he asked quietly. Kaiba stared back, his eyes intense. He felt himself settling, then, into the confidence and excitement he felt at the start of a duel. He smiled. “My turn.”

He stepped. Kaiba stepped with him. It really did feel like a duel; he was certain that what they were doing resembled no standard partner dance whatsoever, but he didn’t care. It felt right.

It was probably a good thing that there was no music playing.

Kaiba really did know what he was doing, though, and had Yugi dizzy from a couple of complicated twists and spins that had Yugi not entirely sure how he managed to avoid falling. Anytime Yugi attempted to lead, he’d say, “my turn,” as though it was a duel...because Kaiba flushed slightly whenever he did so. It was satisfying. And also _very_ arousing. He could tell Kaiba felt it, too...their movements became sharper, their attempts to overpower the other less coy and more forceful.

Then...he stepped back. Right into a wall.

He only realized it wasn’t a mistake when Kaiba pulled his arms up over his head so that he had to stand on his tiptoes, and pressed his wrists gently into the wall behind him. He looked up. Kaiba had that feral grin he wore whenever he’d cornered an opponent.

“You fell into my trap, Yugi,” his voice an almost dangerous rumble. His face was flushed, his eyes bright, his breath sharp.

Yugi shifted his weight to one leg, dragging the other forward softly until it lightly brushed Kaiba’s ankle. “Oops,” he said, mock-innocently. He inhaled sharply when Kaiba leaned in, his face coming close to Yugi’s. Too close.

Perfectly close. “So much for the omniscient King of Games,” Kaiba breathed, their noses almost touching. Yugi could feel the heat in his gaze, the heat between them, and he wanted that space to close so badly, but he knew he couldn’t reach any further. He felt his pants becoming very uncomfortable.

So. Kaiba had won. “Game over, then?” he breathed back. He hoped not.

“No,” Kaiba whispered, almost harshly. “Game start.”

And then he was kissing Yugi. After one split second of pure shock, which felt almost like an eternity, Yugi felt everything in him rise up in a tidal wave of desire and he found himself kissing back, clumsily, he knew, but as hard as he could. He felt, rather than heard, Kaiba groan in satisfaction against him, knew somewhere in his mind that he was doing the same.

Somehow, Kaiba’s hands were no longer holding Yugi’s over his own head and were hoisting him up so his face was on the same level as Kaiba’s. Yugi felt his legs wrap around Kaiba’s waist of their own accord as he was pushed harder against the wall. His hands found Kaiba’s hair and he gripped it, eliciting a guttural snarl that rippled through his entire frame.

He loved it. Gods, he loved it, and then Kaiba’s mouth was on his neck and he didn’t even know _what_ noises he was making because he’d never felt so much pleasure in his life.

Somehow, the buttons of his shirt were all undone. He felt Kaiba’s arm slip under it, fingers grasping right around his waist. Some very tiny voice in the back of his mind told him it was extremely unfair for his shirt to be open but not his rival’s.

Kaiba moved his mouth back onto Yugi’s, and Yugi took the opportunity to send one hand right to Kaiba’s shirt collar, finding the first button fairly easily. One of Kaiba’s hands grabbed his wrist, however, and he pulled away from Yugi’s mouth just enough to snicker.

“Oh no, Yugi…” he rasped, slightly out of breath. “No, you don’t get to do that just yet…”

“The hell I don’t,” Yugi growled back, desire thrumming through him. He pulled himself taller with his free arm, using Kaiba’s shoulder as leverage so that he, for once in his life, was looking _down_ at his opponent’s flushed face. Yugi smirked his determined duelist’s smirk. “My turn.”

This time, he was kissing Kaiba. This time, his mouth went to Kaiba’s neck, and Kaiba nearly dropped him as Yugi apparently found a sweet spot and he gasped sharply. It was all Kaiba could do to hold him, and even in Yugi’s haze of arousal, he was able to make short work of Kaiba’s shirt buttons.

“There,” he breathed into Kaiba’s ear, eliciting a shudder from him. “That’s better.”

Kaiba pulled him away from the wall and practically fell onto the couch nearby. “Yugi,” he groaned, and it was one of the best things Yugi had ever heard. He couldn’t help a small triumphant laugh. 

Abruptly, however, he was on his back, lying on the couch, and Kaiba was looming over him, one arm trapping both of Yugi’s over his head once more. His eyes were bright and almost wild, and Yugi wanted him right that second. “Kaiba,” he choked out, as Kaiba softly pushed his bangs out of his face with his free hand. It was all he could manage. His pants were painfully tight now and his heart was racing and he needed this, oh gods he needed him…

“Do you want this, Yugi,” Kaiba rumbled. It was both a taunt and an actual question.

“Yes,” Yugi breathed. “Oh gods, Kaiba, _yes_.”

Kaiba’s grin was both delighted and feral. “My turn, then.”

His mouth went to Yugi’s neck once more, finding the perfect spot so quickly that Yugi barely had time to take a breath. He groaned, his hands resisting the pressure from Kaiba’s arm, and felt his rival shift his weight so he could move them. His hands immediately wound their way into Kaiba’s hair again, pulling insistently so that Kaiba would kiss him again. His partner obliged in spectacular fashion, groaning into Yugi’s kiss. He arched a little, and felt Kaiba’s hands grasp at his sides, slick now with sweat, and move down to his hips and the now extremely tight waistband of his pants.

His pants…he suddenly felt a little nervous.

“Kaiba,” he managed to gasp. “W-wait…”

Kaiba stopped and looked at him, something akin to concern in his gaze. “What is it?” he rumbled, as flushed and sweaty as Yugi felt.

Yugi felt his face go redder. “Uh...well, it’s just...I want this but, Kaiba, it’s…”

“...your first time?” Kaiba finished for him. Yugi nodded, swallowing hard, his stomach fluttery.

Kaiba smiled, surprisingly gently. “Mine too,” he said simply, and Yugi blinked in surprise. “But don’t worry,” he added, his arrogant smirk coming back. “I’ve done my research.”

Yugi couldn’t help a snort of laughter. “I should have known,” he sighed. “You utter _nerd_ ,” he couldn’t help adding, though if he was honest, that actually did make him feel better.

Kaiba chuckled softly. “I’m always prepared, Yugi,” he murmured. He reached into one of his own pants’ pockets and pulled out...two condoms and some lubricant. “Always,” he added emphatically, placing them on the floor within easy reach. He looked back at Yugi. “So...?” he said quietly.

Yugi reached up, tracing the muscles in his chest. Kaiba’s face flushed red again. He smiled. “I trust you, Kaiba,” he murmured, entirely sincere. “Now...is it still your turn?”

His partner’s eyes darkened with desire. “ _Yes_.”

Kaiba certainly had done his research. His touches had Yugi gasping in pleasure, and he made short work of Yugi’s uncomfortable pants and underwear. Yugi, in turn, managed to rid Kaiba of his shirt, and elicited some _very_ satisfying sounds from his partner as his own hands grasped and caressed by turns - his back, his chest, his hip. He helped Kaiba rid himself of his own pants, and realized as he did so that they had been as uncomfortable for him as Yugi’s had been for himself.

The lack of clothing made him shiver a little, even as he felt the heat of everything threaten to overwhelm him. His erection was starting to get painful.

Kaiba reached down, and began coating his fingers with the lube. Yugi had seen enough porn to know what was coming, but still felt nerves flutter through his stomach. Then, his partner reached behind himself with his free hand, and pulled out one of the pillows.

“This will make it less painful,” Kaiba murmured, and Yugi understood, and raised his hips so Kaiba could slide the pillow underneath them. And spread his legs a little.

Something of Yugi’s nerves must have shown on his face, because when Kaiba looked him in the eye, he blinked as though surprised. Then, gently, he bent close so his mouth was practically at Yugi’s ear. His free hand stroked Yugi’s bangs softly, and Yugi found himself clutching the other’s shoulders.

“Trust me, Yugi,” Kaiba whispered softly, stroking his face gently. Yugi felt Kaiba’s coated fingers brush his asshole lightly. He shivered.

“K-Kaiba,” he groaned, both from apprehension and desire. He _wanted_ this, he so desperately did...but actually being this intimate with someone was a little scary nonetheless.

“If it’s too much, we’ll stop,” his partner’s voice was a gentle undertone. Yugi took a deep breath and felt himself relax just a little.

“I trust you,” he whispered again, and felt Kaiba’s finger enter him.

It wasn’t very comfortable. But Kaiba seemed to know this, and promptly distracted him by kissing him softly, then harder when Yugi responded in kind.

And then, after a moment, Kaiba moved his finger, pulling out and pushing in again, and Yugi forgot everything else as pleasure shot through him. He had no idea what noises he was making, he just knew that his arms were wrapped around his rival, clutching his bare skin, gripping his hair, and then Kaiba’s finger became _two_ fingers, and _gods_ it was wonderful, but not enough...not enough…

“Kaiba,” he practically growled in protest, as his rival removed his fingers. He hadn’t realized he’d shut his eyes and opened them, half-glaring at the man above him, as he fumbled a little with the condom.

Kaiba was thoroughly flushed, his eyes staring hungrily into Yugi’s own. “Yugi,” he growled back, and Yugi felt his arousal grow. “Are you--”

“ _Yes_ ,” Yugi could tell his voice was hardly more than a frustrated groan. “Yes, Kaiba, _please_.”

Kaiba smiled his feral, triumphant smile. “Say that again,” he demanded, positioning himself carefully, but never looking away from Yugi’s face.

Yugi was not at all inclined to draw things out any further. “Please, Kaiba,” he groaned. He needed this, he wanted this, he _loved_ this…

Kaiba entered him slowly, carefully, every sensation making Yugi gasp. It was strange, it was _wonderful_ , it was nothing at all like he’d expected and everything he’d wanted. It felt _right_.

Kaiba began to move, slowly, and then beginning to pick up speed. His look of concentration faded to one of pure pleasure, and Yugi reached for him and found his arms wrapping around him and clutching just as desperately as Yugi was himself.

They moved, they found a rhythm. Yugi was crying out at every thrust, Kaiba was groaning, Yugi’s eyes were shut tight again as he just _felt_ , felt _everything_ and rode the wave of sensation and lust higher and higher…

Kaiba’s thrust hit the perfect spot, and Yugi saw stars. The wave crested and broke, and he was screaming his release as he came, Kaiba following one or two thrusts after with a guttural snarl that vibrated through Yugi’s entire frame.

They stayed that way for a few moments, Kaiba still inside him, just holding each other and gasping for breath. Yugi felt utterly spent; he’d never had a release like this. There was only so much one could do to oneself, he supposed vaguely.

Dimly, he realized Kaiba was shifting, pulling out. Yugi couldn’t stop a small whine of protest. Kaiba’s soft chuckle as he removed the condom sounded as tired as Yugi felt. He lay down beside Yugi, shaking a little himself, and Yugi promptly shifted so that he ended up half-lying on top of him, using his shoulder as a pillow. He was a good size to cuddle despite being so tall.

A thought occurred to him as Kaiba’s arm encircled his waist. He smiled.

“I suppose you win this time, Kaiba,” he mumbled into his partner’s - no, lover’s - shoulder. “Game over.”

Kaiba laughed quietly. “The King of Games concedes?”

“Uh-huh,” Yugi yawned, “for now.” He snuggled closer. “Next time, though…I’ll win next time.”

Kaiba paused. “...next time, hm?” His tone was a little too casual. Yugi felt his tension, and knew what he was asking.

“If you want to,” Yugi smiled, closing his eyes. “I’d like to.”

Kaiba’s arm around his waist tightened, and he felt Kaiba relax entirely. “Me too,” he said, and Yugi could hear satisfaction and relief in his tone...and happiness.

Yugi’s last thought before he fell asleep was that he couldn’t wait to see where their games would lead...and he’d have to start planning his own surprises.

Kaiba couldn’t win _every_ time, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever attempt at writing smut/NSFW stuff. Whew. This was difficult to write, but ultimately a lot of fun. 
> 
> Also, fun little fact - I have actually taken multiple types of partner dancing classes, so the whole idea of "leading" and "reading your partner" is accurate.


End file.
